


Lamentos y traiciones

by GordoTerronillo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordoTerronillo/pseuds/GordoTerronillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En mis sueños, lo mato cada noche. Un millar de muertes seguirá siendo menos de lo que merece". Serie de drabbles Robert/Rhaegar para el reto "Pairings arriesgados" del foro de CDHYF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo del señor Martin.
> 
> Notas: Este fic participa en el reto "Pairings arriesgados" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

Por una fracción de segundo los guerreros pudieron ver la corona sanguinolenta sobre el yelmo azabache, por una fracción de segundo el silbido de la última bocanada del príncipe contra las rendijas del casco resonó en el Tridente con la fuerza de un trueno.

Robert podía jurar que escuchó su nombre escurriendo de entre sus perfilados labios, que sus pupilas se cruzaron en aquel último segundo de lucidez y que el odio lo abandonó. Pero solo en una fracción de segundo.

Los rubíes chapotearon al llegar al agua, el cuerpo inerte del Príncipe Dragón se hundió y, como si aquel fuera el toque de queda que todos llevaban esperando durante días, llegaron los vítores. Y los llantos.

Robert avanzó implacable, arrancó el yelmo y liberó la maraña de plata solo para levantar el trofeo que su gente esperaba. Nadie excepto aquellos jóvenes caballeros de la vanguardia escucharon la queda despedida del señor de Bastión de Tormentas; nadie excepto ellos vieron cómo antes de mostrar el premio limpiaba el hilillo escarlata de la boca de Rhaegar.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En mis sueños, lo mato cada noche. Un millar de muertes seguirá siendo menos de lo que merece". Serie de drabbles Robert/Rhaegar para el reto "Pairings arriesgados" del foro de CDHYF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todo del señor Martin.
> 
> Notas: Este fic participa en el reto "Pairings arriesgados" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

\- Hay quien dice que el Príncipe Dragón no lucha más que en su pulcra recámara, que lo único que no se le resisten son las finas hebras de su arpa de plata.

Al comentario le siguió el inequívoco y dramático gesto de alguien tocando el mentado instrumento. Y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

El príncipe de Rocadragón ignoró la burla y siguió ajustando los broches de su armadura sin esperar a que el joven Lonmouth, terminara de pelearse con las grebas.

\- Vamos, Rhaegar, no seáis tímido; enseñadnos vuestro arpa.- El joven Baratheon se acercó nuevamente al verse apoyado por los otros muchachos. ¡Maldición, medio reino ha venido a ver al Príncipe de Plata!- sonrió- No podéis marcharos sin actuar para nosotros.

El rugido de centenares de gargantas en las gradas era señal inequívoca de triunfo y derrota; la señal para el próximo participante estaba al caer. Con un murmullo de excitación el corro de admiradores de Robert se escabulló entre la multitud entre gritos de júbilo y deseo, sin duda irían en busca de la mejor zona del estadio para la próxima justa. Pero Robert no se movió, como tampoco lo hizo Rhaegar.

\- Prepara mi caballo, Richard. Terminaré de hacer esto yo mismo.- El joven obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle una rápida mirada al moreno.

Robert sonrió burlonamente y avanzó hasta el blondo, dos esferas violáceas siguieron sus movimientos hasta ver cómo el peso del guerrero recaía sobre los tablones de las vallas, a su lado.

\- ¿No piensas regalarme unas dulces palabras antes de salir a hacer el ridículo?- una ceja azabache y espesa se alzó interrogante. Todos los poros de su cara rezumaban diversión.

Rhaegar volvía a hacer oídos sordos; terminó de prepararse justo a tiempo. Las trompetas rugieron estrepitosamente avisando al próximo concursante de que la hora había llegado, y una nueva oleada de gente rezagada volvió a circular muy cerca.

Robert volvió a sonreír, se sabía ignorado pero acababa disfrutando de una forma especial aquellos encuentros fortuitos con el dragón. Sabía que lo escuchaba, que aquellos ataques gratuitos en verdad le molestaban de alguna manera; luego se encargaría de reprocharle sus actos a su manera.

Cuando volvió a fijarse en él, Rhaegar ya se había colocado el yelmo sobre la cabeza y la espada colgaba del elaborado cinto a un lado de sus caderas.

\- Ya he decidido quién será mi Reina del Amor y la Belleza, y esta vez no serás tú, Robert.

Y el mayor de los Baratheon rió de aquella forma tan peculiar y contagiosa mientras veía la negra armadura alejarse cada vez más en dirección a las gradas.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En mis sueños, lo mato cada noche. Un millar de muertes seguirá siendo menos de lo que merece". Serie de drabbles Robert/Rhaegar para el reto "Pairings arriesgados" del foro de CDHYF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todo del señor Martin.
> 
> Notas: Este fic participa en el reto "Pairings arriesgados" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

Oía el llanto del acero a través de los cristales, a pesar de los firmes y gruesos muros, como un murmullo lejano y molesto, como un enjambre de moscas zumbando demasiado cerca de su oído.

" _En mis sueños, lo mato cada noche. Un millar de muertes seguirá siendo menos de lo que merece"._

Su mano masajeó insistentemente la sien derecha con movimientos lentos y circulares. Sabía que aquel estúpido gesto no era más que un simple acto reflejo de la humanidad, que para que su cabeza dejara de zumbar al ritmo de aquel ejército de moscas debería abrirse la tapa de los sesos y estrujarse el cerebro a dos manos. La idea cada vez resultaba más tentadora.

_"En mis sueños, lo mato cada noche. Un millar de muertes seguirá siendo menos de lo que merece"_.

Si cerraba los ojos de aquella forma, de esa en la que los párpados duelen y ves pequeñas lucecitas blancas, si se esforzaba e ignoraba el dolor y la rabia, lograba verlo de nuevo.

Veía sus inmaculados cabellos de plata ondear con la gracia de una bandera, veía los altos pómulos esculpidos en el más duro y exquisito mármol, veía una vez más aquel porte regio y aquella armadura maldita.

Si cerraba los ojos de aquella forma, de esa en la que los párpados duelen y los ojos escuecen, de aquella en la que puedes jurar que se te están rompiendo varias terminaciones nerviosas, no era a Lyanna a quien veía. No era a la joven y hermosa Stark a la que ansiaba ver.

_"En mis sueños, lo mato cada noche. Un millar de muertes seguirá siendo menos de lo que merece"_.

\- Maldita sea, Ned. Ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de tu hermana, ni siquiera el timbre de su voz.- Una mano de dedos gruesos y rechonchos volvió a reanudar su insistente masaje. Si supieras que en mi mente mato a ese cabrón por haber elegido al lobo en vez de al venado…

Su enorme figura se sacudió con fuerza al compás de unas secas e inesperadas carcajadas; una risa fría y amarga. Unos minutos después un potente puño se estrelló contra la madera del reposabrazos.

\- ¡MÁS VINO!


End file.
